Ladron
by Anko-tan
Summary: Ese ladron logro infiltrarse en su vida, después en sus pensamientos y en final en su corazón. ¿Cómo sacarlo ahora? ¡Era imposible! - Miku/Mikuo


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer one-shot de esta adorable pareja OwO y espero que no sea el ultimo xD Me salió muy largo y siento que le falto algo. No se…pero dude mucho en puplicarlo. Es posible que sea algo OOC pero de igual manera espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión o para darme criticas constructivas. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía y...espero que les guste ¡Bye! :]

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Caminaba mientras que sus ojos verdes observaban con atención el suelo. O por lo menos era lo que parecía. La lluvia caia sobre la ciudad pero poco le importaba el hecho de que se mojara o que se resfriara. Su salud era lo ultimo en que podía pensar en ese momento.<p>

Levanto la capucha de su blusa para que la protegiera un poco mientras que se iba al mas cercano parque. Es ahí donde iba cuando empezaba a escribir sus canciones o cuando estaba triste o confundida. Parece que estaba ahí por la segunda razón.

Su cabello verde en lugar de ser reunido en dos coletas era dejado naturalmente, escondido bajo la capucha. Sus ojos verdes no tenían el mismo brillo infantil. Se podía observar que tenia un toque de confusión. Suspiro intranquila.

Por su mente rodeaban unas preguntas que no podía encontrarles respuesta. Pero aun asi no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Era realmente un dia muy especial por lo que Meiko había dicho. Parecia que la familia Vocaloid tendría nuevos integrantes. No sabían mucho sobre ellos,nisiquera un poco sobre sus personalidades pero quierian darles una verdadera bienvenida para que se sintieran a gusto.<p>

- ¿Mei-chan, por qué no tenemos helado como postre?-pregunto el peliazul claramente molesto por el hecho de que Meiko no quieria cumplirle el capricho-

-En primer lugar Kaito, estamos en otoño, el calentador ya no funciona y me siento como en un refrigerador aquí. ¿Y tu quieres que comemos helado?-dijo molesta la castaña-

El otoño, este año era sorprendentemente frio. Incluso el invierno del año pasado no fue de esa manera pero tampoco era para quejarse ya que las ropas gruesas y los aparatos para calentar la casa servían de mucho.

El peliazul al verse derrotado hizo un puchero infantil mientras que se sento en la mesa del comedor.

- Meiko-nee, ¿podemos hacer como postre un pastel con naranjas y bananas? –pregunto Rin emocionada mientras que Len la acompañaba.-

Los gemelos tenían un toque de maldad ya que usaban una mirada demasiado adorable como para que los ignorara. Si respondia con un "no" se iban a ponerse a llorar mientras que hacían un poco de teatro y probablemente la iban a convencer de todas las formas.

Meiko, ya sabiendo sobre su plan accepto algo molesta por el hecho de que los gemelos descubrieron su punto débil. Rin y Len sonrieron felices mientras que Kaito protestaba pero fue callado por la mirada asesina de Meiko.

-¡Ya llegamos!-se oyo desde la puerta la voz suave de una pelirosa que entraba junto a Miku-

Ambas chicas tenían en sus manos unas bolsas de compras ya que ese mismo dia los nuevos integrantes de la familia iban a llegar y la cena era una forma de recibirlos.

-Yo hare la sopa de atún-sin pensarlo dos veces Luka empezó a tomar los ingredientes de las bolsas, tomo su delantal de color rosa y empezó a cocinar-

-¿Podemos hacer un té de puerros?-se escucho la voz de Miku-

La pregunta provoco en todos un gran escalfrio por la espalda.

-Emm…creo que será mejor que nuestros invitados tomen un poco de jugo ya que no conocemos todavía sus gustos.-Kaito dijo para no lastimar los sentimientos de la chica. Porque a pesar de todo ese té sabia horrible-

Miku, siendo bastante inocente no se dio cuenta y simplemente sonrio con compresión. Aveces resultaba ser muy ingenua pero de igual manera seguía siendo la diva de su grupo. La que tenia la mayor cantidad de admiradores y la que siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa o un suspiro cuando empezaba a cantar una de sus famosas canciones. Los gemelos Kagamine eran reconocidos por el famoso duo que creaban, aunque tenían admiradores por separado también. Kaito era conocido como el chico alegre y un poco raro de ahí, que tenia una voz distincta aunque apreciada por muchos. Por otra parte Meiko, siendo la primera de ellos, su voz era bastante hermosa. Y Luka, nisiquera decir sobre el talento que la chica poseía. Sin mencionar el hecho de que podía cantar en dos idiomas. Ahora la pregunta era : ¿Qué cualidades tendrán los nuevos miembros? y ¿Se llevaran bien con ellos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa.

Luka limpio sus manos con el delantal que llevaba y fue a abrir seguida por sus amigos.

-¡Hola!-se pudo escuchar una voz infantil-

Todos se quedaron pietrificados al observar al chico que tenían de frente. Tenia los ojos verdes, el cabello corto del mismo color y su sonrisa era una mezcla entre inocencia y timidez. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con toques verdes y su camisa era gris con negro y con una corbata verde. En resumen, era igualito a la diva de la familia. Solamente que se podía distinguir que era hombre y que en lugar de falda llevaba pantalones.

Miku no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca le contaron que harian una versión masculina de ella. Se sorprendió por el parecido que tenían. El peliverde ya sabia que se encontraría con una chica parecída a el ahí, ya que fue informado sobre todos en parte.

Al lado de el yacia una chica rubia que nadie observo porque su antecion fue posada en el "espejo" de Miku.

-Soy Akita Neru y el es Hatsune Mikuo.-dijo la rubia con un toque de aburrimiento en sus ojos mientras que hacia una reverencia con su mano-

-¡Pasen!-dijo Meiko sonriedo-

Todos se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa del comedor. Mikuo estaba bastante nervioso mientras que Neru estaba escribiendo mensajes con su celular no prestando antecion a la platica que los Vocaloids llevaban. Ademas de Neru, las mas callada ahí era Miku, que simplemente revolvía con su cuchara la sopa de atún, pensativa. Mikuo hablaba con los demas y les sonreía alegramente pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la tranquila peliverde que no hacia mas que revolver su comida.

-Este…Mikuo-nii, ahora que fuiste creado… y ya que tu y Miku son iguales… ¿entonces significa que formaran un duo como nosotros?-pregunto Len tímidamente refiriéndose a el y su hermana gemela.-

-¡NO!

Todos miraron sorprendidos hacia Miku que casi grito aquella respuesta tan repentina. Incluso Neru dejo de mirar su celular para ver sorprendida hacia la peliverde.

-Este…Miku-chan tiene razón. Nosotros no somos gemelos como ustedes. Yo soy solamente una versión masculina de Miku…como su espejo.-el peliverde dio por entender que el no era importante como ella-

Luka miro indignada hacia Miku aunque nadie se dio cuenta. La mayoría prefirió seguir comiendo y Miku se fue a su habitación antes de que todos terminen su comida.

En el comedor se quedaron solamente Mikuo y Luka.

-¿Me odia, verdad?-pregunto el chico con cierta tristeza en su voz-

-¡No digas eso! No tiene motivo alguno de hacerlo. Apenas te conoció. Asi es ella. No logra confiar rápidamente en las personas pero te aseguro que todo se arreglara, Mikuo. ¡Lo prometo!-dijo la pelirosa mientras que una sonrisa maternal se formo en su rostro-

Habian pasado dos meses desde que los nuevos Vocaloids llegaron y ahora era la primera vez cuando estaban en el estudio.

-¡Es impresionate!-dijo Mikuo emocionado mirando el tan grande edificio-

-¿Eso es impresionante? He ido en estudios mucho mejores en otros países, pero bueno, que puede entender un princípiante como tu.-dijo Miku mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa superior-

Todos la miraron mal menos el pobre Mikuo que simplemente se limito a entrar en el edificio junto a los demas.

-¡Deseo algo nuevo!-dijo el productor mientras que miraba a todos los Vocaloids-Neru, porfavor canta esta canción.-le paso a la rubia una hoja con las letras de la canción "Meltdown" de Rin-

Todos se sorprendieron al oir la hermosa voz de la chica que a pesar de no mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro se podía ver que cantaba con el alma y que realmente amaba hacerlo.

-¡Impresionate!-el productor dijo al final de la canción-¡Mikuo, canta esto junto a Miku!-le dio la hoja de la canción "Romeo & Cinderella"-

-Pero…

-¡Ningun "pero"!-exclamo la ojiverde molesta mientras que arrebata la hoja de su mano-Tienes que ser profesional cuando se trata de algo como un duo. ¡Asi que compórtate como uno!

Mikuo asintió mientras que Luka negó con la cabeza.

La música empezó a sonar y Miku empezó a cantar dejando al peliverde totalmente sorprendido. ¡No! Esa chica no tenia nada relacionado con el, solamente su aparencia pero de ahí, nada mas. Esque…era tan hermosa y su voz le calentaba el alma. A pesar de tratarlo como lo trataba, Mikuo la observaba con una gran admiración y con algo mas en su mirada que…simplemente no se podía distinguir. Pero era mas como un sentimiento intenso que lo dejo sin sueño por unas cuantas noches seguidas.

Miro su hoja y vio que era su turno asi que empezó a cantar su parte.

Miku quedo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que sus mejilas se ponían de un color carmesí y apretó sus dientes con fuerza. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenia que cantar asi de perfecto?

Los demas también miraron sorprendidos pero con alegría al observar el cambio de Mikuo. Parecia seguro de si mismo y deseaba seguir cantando a toda costa.

Tubieron que cantar juntos en la siguente parte pero Miku en lugar de colaborar intento cubrir la voz del peliverde elevando mas la suya, convirtiendo todo en un desastre.

-¡Paren!-dijo el productor y la música se apago.-¿Miku, me puedes decir que te pasa?-pregunto molesto, aunque no era una pregunta para responder era mas como un modo de regañarla-Lo hiciste excelente Mikuo. ¡Felicidades!-sonrio el productor-

Miku ese dia no hablo con nadie y al llegar a casa se encerro directamente en su cuarto sin comer nada para la cena. Todos se preocuparon y los gemelos junto a Kaito decidieron llevarle comida a su cuarto aunque la peliverde rechazo la propuesta.

Los días seguían pasando y la relación de Mikuo y Miku iba de mal en peor. Mikuo trataba de acercarse a ella mientras que Miku simplemente lo rechazaba o le decía alguna grosería. No entendía por que el comportamiento de ella era asi con el. Con Neru hablaba, sonreía y incluso reia pero con el era exactamente lo contrario. Mikuo se llevada bien con todos menos con ella. Con la que mas se llevaba bien era Luka que siempre lo acompañaba cuando estaba triste o cuando cantaba alguna canción y eso lo hacia sumamente feliz porque la pelirosa era una gran amiga y también confidente. Le había contado a la pelirosa que sus pensamientos sobre Miku no dejaban de atormentarlo. Que a pesar de que el sea como el espejo de la peliverde no podían llevar la fiesta en paz y punto, pero aun asi, el no podía dejar pasar la hermosa sonrisa que ella regalaba a otras personas y la hermosa voz que salía de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Es amor.-dijo Luka sonriendo mientras que acariciaba la cabellera de Mikuo-

El chico solamente se limito a sonrojarse y esconder su cara bajo su flequillo. No tenia intención de negarlo porque sabia que nadie lo iba a creer si diría "no".

Afuera, desde la ventana, una peliverde observaba atentamente la escena entre su amiga y el chico que se parecía tanto a ella. No pudo escuchar nada de lo que dijeron pero Luka se acercaba a el y lo acariciaba mientras que el sonrojo de el era notorio. Estaba molesta y no sabia porque. Sentia la necesidad de ir ahí y decirles que se apartaran, que no podían ser tan cercanos. Trato de ignorarlo.

Ahora se iba a concentrar en una sola cosa: hacer que el peliverde no tome su lugar. Era cierto. Todo este tiempo estuvo celosa de Mikuo. Porque al escuchar su hermosa voz y también lo mucho que se parecía a ella pensó que le podía tomar el lugar. Pero eso no es lo que mas la molesta, ya que la fama viene y algún dia tiene que irse. Lo que mas la molesto fue que cuando sus amigos estaban con el se olvidaban completamente de ella. En algunas cenas Kaito y Meiko hicieron té de puerros especialmente para el, solamente un taza. El chico deseo dársela a ella pero lo rechazo rotundamente porque creía que lo hacia solamente para burlarse de ella. Los gemelos Kagamine le propucieron que manejara su aplanadora, cosa que a ella nunca le propucieron. Miku pregunto si ella puede también y Mikuo quiso cerderle el lugar pero ella se arrepintió de imediato pensado que el no la tomaba en serio. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Luka cada vez se acercaba mas a el y…simplemente pensaba que había algo mas entre ellos dos que una simple amistad. Cosa que no sabia porque…pero…la lastimaba ver al chico con ella.

En conclusión, lo que ella pensaba sobre Hatsune Mikuo era que fue creado para remplazarla. A pesar de ser chico y no poder tomar el titulo de "diva" podía superarla muy facilmente y sus amigos la podían remplazar con el también. Puede ser una forma estúpida de pensar pero…es difícil cuando encuentras a alguien mucho mejor que tu. Tal vez era egoísta también. Quieria pensar que solamente era la victima del cuento y que Hatsune Mikuo era el malo que deseaba derrotarla a toda costa. Una manera infantil de ver las cosas pero asi era ella.

Hoy se había vestido con una falda blanca y con una blusa de mangas largas que tenía una capucha. Habian pasado seis meses desde que los nuevos integrantes llegaron y nada mejoraba entre ella y Mikuo. Ahora se mostraba indiferente y mucho mas fría que antes. Meiko decidió que para aliviar un poco el ambiente seria divertido ir al parque de diversiones. Kaito y los gemelos aprobaron alegremente, Neru asintió, Luka sonrio en aprobación y Mikuo sugerio que antes tenían que preguntar a Miku también.

Asi lo hicieron y ahora tenían planeado ir todos, a pesar de que la idea seguía sin agraderle mucho. Dejo su cabello normal, sin las dos coletas. Le daba el aspecto de una mujer madura y hermosa. No se puso maquillaje, aunque se venia mucho mas linda de manera natural.

Bajo las escaleras de la casa y observo al pelivderde enfrente de la puerta que la miraba maravillado por la aparencia tan sencilla pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosa que tenia.

Por otra parte, el tenia una playera gris cubierta por un saco de color verde y unos jeans negros. Miku se limito solamente a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada para irse hacia la camioneta que estaba frente a la casa.

Al ya estar todos listos se fueron hacia su destinación. Gracias a Dios, manejaba Luka, ya que a pesar de ser la camioneta de Meiko la chica andaba demasiado ebria como para manejar. Que manera de comenzar el dia, ¿verdad?

Al llegar todos se fijaron en la castaña que había quedado profundamente dormida en la silla del copiloto. Decidieron no molestarla y salieron en silencio para dejarla denscansar.

Kaito se fue rápidamente a comprar helado ya que se decía que era vendido uno de los mejores por ahi, los gemelos Kagamine fueron hacia un carrusel acompañados por Luka y Neru dejo su celular para disfrutar también de las diversiones que ahí habían.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Mikuo y Miku que no se iban de donde estaban. Mikuo la miraba nervioso y ella solamente miraba hacia donde sus amigos se fueron.

-¿No planeas irte también?-pregunto Mikuo para establecer alguna conversación decente con la chica-

Se hizo un silencio que al cabo de unos minutos se volvió incomodo. Los gritos y la música del parque hacían la situación incluso mas extraña .

-Ven conmigo.

Para la sorpresa de Mikuo, Miku lo arrastro afueras del parque, donde no había nadie. Lo miraba fijamente mientras que Mikuo solamente observaba sus hermosas facciones.

-¿Qué te traes con Luka?-una pregunta que a pesar de sonar directa para Mikuo no fue, ya que no entendió a que se refería-

-Es una de mis mejores amigos.-contesto seguro de su respuesta-

-¿Y planeas que yo te crea,verdad? No soy estúpida, se perfectamente porque estas aquí.-solto molesta de repente-

-¿A que te refieres?-Mikuo no entendía nada, la platica lo ponía cada vez mas incomodo y confundiddo-

El cielo cambio su aspecto azul por uno gris y las nubes empezaron acumularse. Era impresionante el cambio del clima pero parecía que iba a llover.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres? Robaste mi aparencia, robaste mi carrera y también a mis amigos. Dime una cosa Mikuo : ¿Eres feliz ahora? Lograste sacarme del mapa y ahora todo el mundo esta a tus pies por creer que eres el chico bueno y inocente de la historia mientras que yo soy la malvada. ¿Qué es lo que deseas rombarme ahora? ¡Dime!-Miku no pudo contener las lagrimas y con el principio de su desahogo las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.-

Se formo un silencio de unos minutos y Miku no agunto mas y empezó a golpear con sus manos el pecho del peliverde. Sabia que con eso no lo lastimaría ya que no tenia fuerza, pero necesitaba desquitarse por todo lo que le quito.

-Tu corazón…-respondio el chico casi en susurro pero Miku logro oírlo y paro de pegarlo al escuchar lo dicho-

-¿Eh?-paro de llorar pero de sus ojos quedaban rastros de lagrimas y su cara mostraba confusión.

-Deseo robarme tu corazón.-Mikuo sonrio de una manera tan dulce que Miku simplemente parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que no era un sueño-Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y supe que no me vas a corresponder pero … solamente con escuchar tu dulce voz, observar tu rostro y las sonrisas que le regalabas a los demas me puso feliz. Nunca plane lastimarte y con solo saber lo que piensas decidi no hacerte mas daño. Hable con la persona que me mando aquí y…le dije que quiero irme porque no puedo cumplir con todo y que no soy demasiado bueno para hacer todo esto. Me dijo que entonces ya no existiré y probablemente hara una versión mucho mejor que yo. Una versión que será totalmente diferente. Accepte ya que…no deseo lastimarte mas.

Miku puso su mirada en blanco y empujo al chico para irse corriendo.

* * *

><p>¡Maldita, maldita cobarde! Se repetía una y otra vez mientras que estaba sentada en el banco del parque. Lo amaba y lo sabia pero fue cegada por sentimientos de ira y celos que en realidad nunca existieron. Que solamente fueron productos de sus pensamientos para que no que reconozca lo que realmente sentía hacia el peliverde.<p>

¿Remplasar a Mikuo? ¿Pero quien demonios seria capaz de remplasar a un Vocaloid perfecto? Un Vocaloid que era cien mil veces mejor que ella. Eso era lo que pensaba y no la molestaba que Mikuo sea mejor. Solamente deseaba que el se quedara, porque si se iba con sus maletas de la casa no iba a regresar nunca mas y ella no iba a permitir eso. Porque…Mikuo era Mikuo y nadie, jamás podrá remplazarlo. Asi como Miku es Miku para sus admiradores, amigos y especialmente para Mikuo.

Se fue corriendo para hablar con el chico y aclarar todo. ¡No! No deseaba que se fuera. No deseaba que la dejara sola, no después de que se entero de lo mucho…que lo amaba, lo celosa que estuvo porque Luka siempre estaba con el y lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo mas a fondo.

Llego al parque de diversiones y no vio a nadie de sus amigos, la camioneta no estaba tampoco. Tal vez habían regresado a casa. ¡Si, seguro era eso!

Estaba empapada, su cuerpo era helado y su piel extremadamente blanca aunque su mejilas rojas por el efuerzo que hacia al correr.

Llego a la casa y entro rápidamente abriendo la puerta.

-¡Miku!-grito Len desde el comedor, con sus demas amigos, al observarla-

-¿Dónde esta Mikuo?-pregunto alterada-

-¡Miku, dile que no se vaya! Esta haciendo sus maletas y tratamos de covencerlo de que no se fuera pero no nos quiere escuhar.-dijo Rin mientras que pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-

Miku subio a la habitación del chico a gran velocidad y abrió la puerta de una patada lo que dejo a Mikuo asustado por la repentina entrada.

Miku cerro la puerta fuertemente y se avento encima del chico provocando que los dos cayeran en la cama de este, con Miku sobre el.

-_¡Ladrón!_-grito mientras que lagrimas salian de sus ojos y caian sobre el rostro del peliverde-No te vayas…no me dejes sola…no después de que conseguiste robarme incluso mi corazón. No te vayas después de que lograste entrar en mi mente y en mi alma de esta manera… ¡No te vayas después de enterarme de lo mucho que te amo!-cerro sus ojos por un largo tiempo y sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos-

Si, eran los de Mikuo, que espero ese beso desde que la conoció. Fue un beso tierno y dulce. Un beso donde fueron expresados muchos sentimientos; sentimientos de angustia, tristeza, pero sobretodo amor. Un amor, que a pesar de que era sentido por una chica caprichosa y un chico sencillo fue probablemente el amor mas puro y sincero que un ser humano ha podido ver.

_Ese ladrón logro infiltrarse en su vida, después en sus pensamientos y en final en su corazón. ¿Cómo sacarlo ahora? ¡Era imposible!_

**_FIN_**


End file.
